1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for lifting loads, and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus designed to raise and lower a load from the bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of hydraulic tailgate lifts and forklifts useful for raising loads to the bed of a vehicle. Typical examples are those manufactured by Waltco as its 1090 series heavy duty hydraulic tailgate lifts.
These devices typically, however, are designed only for moving loads between the bed of the vehicle and the ground level, and are not designed for supporting the weight of the load as the vehicle transports the load.
Also, the prior art includes conventional forklift devices like those shown in the "CHAMP TOW-A-LIFT" brochure of Champ Corporation of El Monte, CA.
The transportable blender assembly disclosed in the present application presented the need for a system which could raise and lower the substantial weight of such a blender system, and which could support that weight in the raised position as the vehicle moves along a road to transport the system.